Spectacular Round Four
by KateMB
Summary: Exactly where 5x01, "After The Storm", left off. Caskett in the elevator and then at her place for a little...action.


**Spectacular Round Four**

"What are you going to do in the meantime," Castle asks once they're standing in the elevator.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll think of something," Beckett replies with a slightly mischievous look on her face. Her hand sneakily reaches behind to clutch his manhood. He's wearing jeans, and they haven't even engaged in any foreplay, but she doesn't care. Her eyebrow quirks up only a tiny bit as the doors shut. She's a woman who takes what she wants when she feels completely free and safe. What she wants now is to return to where she and her guy were before Ryan barged in dredging up her mom's case.

Castle is speechless. What's he suppose to say to the woman of his dreams blatantly grabbing his cock in the precinct elevator? And she did it before the doors even closed! He's shocked but also beyond thrilled. He always knew Detective Kate Beckett had a wild streak and could most likely blow his mind, and this action does not disappoint. Their second day as a couple, and she's openly sexual with him.

Whoa, does he even know what he's in for with her?

She's still not looking at him. Neither one of them are saying a word. She fondles him lightly, flexing her hand, making him hard. Now he can barely breathe, and she knows it.

As suddenly as she grabbed him, she lets go. She grins and asks, "You want more of that?"

He stutters, which she thinks is cute. "Um, uhh, I, uh… Yeah."

She turns to face him and leans in to blow on his ear. "Come home with me, and I'll show you what else I can do." His whole face lights up, and he gasps lightly when she bites his ear, giving it a gentle tug. Her hand slips down to grip his manhood again, and she purrs with excitement. He is so hard for her.

"Beckett…if you want to…continue keeping this relationship to ourselves…you shouldn't get me…" He glances down, watching her magnificent hand. "…so physically worked up."

She knows he's right, so she breaks all contact with him and turns back around. Her breath hitches when he inches closer and whispers in her ear, "For the record, I have more respect for your hands nowadays. I've admired how they look while aiming a gun, and now I love how they look and feel when they're wrapped around me." One of his hands sneaks down her back oh so teasingly and pats her bottom lightly. He murmurs huskily, "I'm eager to see what more they can do," and she feels such warmth between her legs.

He backs away from her and wills himself, his body, to settle down. Taking deep breaths. Closing his eyes. Thinking of Alexis and carousels and funnel cake. He should take Kate to a fair or carnival sometime. They'd play all the games and ride all the rides. They'd share cotton candy or caramel corn, if she likes either of those. He'd share his funnel cake with her. Maybe. He'd steal her French fries. Definitely.

The elevator dings, bringing him out of his childish, fun fantasy. He has the urge to take her hand as they leave the precinct, but he knows he can't. Not after forcing her hand off of him so he wouldn't look like a horny teenager. At the fair or carnival he will someday take her to, he will hold her hand. He doesn't care what she'll say.

Once they're in her car on their way back to her place, he nonchalantly lays a hand on her thigh. Just because he can. He gives her a quick squeeze, and she lets out a small smile. It should be a gesture of affection and comfort, but not to her. Not this time. No, instead, he's sending sparks of electricity all through her, fueling her to get home as fast as possible.

Eventually, feeling later than sooner to both of them, they're walking into her building, and she kind of wants to hold his hand. Something they've never done before – walk hand in hand. Why the sudden urge?

They enter the elevator, and once the doors start to close, Castle yanks her to him, her back to his chest. He slides his hand over the front of her pants, coming to rest between her legs. Beckett's eyes go wide, instantly understanding that this is his revenge. Bring it on, she thinks.

He rubs her gently at first, then harder, quicker while looking as cool as a cucumber. She's gasping, trying to keep herself together. His other hand slips under her jacket and finds the hem of her shirt, brushing her skin underneath. A moan escapes her, and he can't hold back his smug grin.

His hand is finding its way up her body when the elevator dings, and he swiftly removes his hands from her. They wait anxiously to see if anyone is on the other side, but her breathing certainly isn't normal.

Nope, nobody around, and she says, "You couldn't give me the chance to recompose myself?" She turns and gives him a look.

"You didn't tell me to stop."

She scoffs and heads to her door, digging for her keys.

After shutting the door, locking it, and hanging up their coats, he follows her further inside. His voice lowers as he speaks, "So, Kate… What tricks do you have to share with me?"

"No tricks, Castle," she responds, inching closer to him. Her fingers curl in his belt loops, and she turns on her sultry bedroom voice full blast: "Just natural talent." Their eyes lock, and desire pours from hers into his. Her fingers unfasten his belt and jeans and untuck his shirt. Her eyes never leave his while one hand eases below his waistband and into his boxers, grabbing his manhood yet again. Only, this time she doesn't have to stop. This time, she'll get him naked and begging for release.

"You…umm… Mmmm! Ohhh! You certainly don't waste any time," he mumbles as she strokes him.

Her other hand creeps up his arm and around his neck. She kisses him urgently yet briefly. Her eyes remain on his while she says, "Do you know that I'm a Scorpio?" She grips him more firmly.

"Oh," he gasps harshly at her touch. "Yeah?"

"Castle, you know when my birthday is."

"Mmhmm." He's finding it difficult to carry a conversation. He may not last longer here if she doesn't stop, but he can't bring himself to say the words.

She loosens her hand but softly fingers his tip. She kisses his neck and whispers in his ear, "My sign is Scorpio." She nips his lobe, making him moan. "Scorpios are the most sexual of all the signs," she purrs. He shudders at that and the tip of her tongue moving along the outer edge of his ear.

She backs away, removing her hand from his pants. He stands there unable to move and watches her grin and lift her shirt off over her head. She chucks it to the dining table, and his eyes are all over her skin before coming to rest solely on her breasts. That deep red bra with the lace edges looks fucking fantastic on her.

He's almost drooling at her. "Castle. My eyes are up here," she directs him.

"Right. And?"

She laughs and walks away from him. His eyes ravish her back and rear as she reaches her couch. Of course she added an extra sway just for him. She sits and takes off her shoes. He peels his eyes away to remove his own shoes and socks. He follows her while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Take it off and come here," she tells him.

He smirks, and her eyes are all over him as he tears his shirt off, dropping it on the coffee table as he moves around it. She reaches out to pull him to her by the opening of his jeans. Standing in front of her, he anticipates her next action.

Her nails scrape his abs and dip into his boxers again. "You are such a tease," he says.

She smiles brightly, not wanting to hide how he makes her happy. "You know that already. You can't be surprised that that would be present in our sex life too." She abruptly shoves his pants and boxers down. She gasps at the sight of his full bare body. His erection right in front of her… She just wants to pleasure him.

"My God… You just said 'our sex life'. We, you and I, HAVE a sex life!"

"Mmmm…yes. Oh yes," she moans, her mouth coming close to wrapping around his hard tip. He feels her breath on him, and he holds her back. "Dear God, Kate, if you do that, I'll come instantly."

She slowly stands, her mouth kissing up his body and her fingers brushing over his nipples. He moans her name, and soon she's standing before him undoing her pants. They are off of her and on the couch in mere seconds. "I'll do it later," she promises.

"Yeah, you better."

She gives him a shy smile and stands on her toes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. She plants another one on him just because she can and because she loves how his lips feel.

Her arms wrap around his shoulders, and she lifts a leg to his waist, hoisting herself up. He catches her, feeling the soft fabric of her matching red panties in his palms. Her arms and legs flow comfortably around him. Her still bra-clad breasts press against him.

"I like this," he says. He steals a kiss from her, and she moans.

"Take me to bed," she whispers, holding him tight, kissing his jaw and lips.

The kiss lingers this time as he makes his way to her bedroom, a place he's thrilled to "take her" in. Sure, he got to see it for the first time last night, but all they did was hold each other and sleep. The weight of the day had hit them hard. Now, he gets to be with her the way he most desires, the way they should be. And she's just as excited as he is. She shows it in her urgent, furious kissing.

They're breathless as they approach her bed, but he's not ready to let her go yet. He turns and shuts the door with her, tongue-wrestling with her again and moving down her jaw to her neck.

She cries out at the initial door-slam, his cock hitting her the right way, and she cries out his last name as he licks and bites her neck. She moves her hips against him, causing him to groan. They develop a rhythm, cursing internally at the obstacle that is her panties.

His fingers squeeze her thighs and sneak up to where they meet her sides and abs, close to the hot spot between her legs. His fingers excite her, and she can't be disappointed with where they are. He's still humping her, feeling her wetness soaking through her underwear. She almost can't believe just how wet he makes her.

She whispers his first name and tilts his head up for another kiss. The look in her eyes tells him what she's thinking, and he carries her to the bed, setting her down. She won't let go of him, so he eases up on the bed with her. They kiss while falling back onto the pillows.

They're breathless when their lips finally break apart. His brilliant tongue wets the pulse point of her neck. Her hands run up and down his biceps. She loves how muscular he is. That's something he hid from her. She had no idea he was so fit. She also had no idea what he could do to her in bed.

He lifts his head to gaze into her eyes. "Finally," he says. "Sleeping in your bed is one thing. This…is a whole new experience."

She has to agree. This thrill of having him naked on her bed with her – remarkable. It has been quite some time since she's been in the throes of passion in/on her bed, and she's more than happy that Castle is her new man to share this place with. To share her heart and body with.

She smiles without speaking and sneaks a hand between them to run a single finger along his length. He counteracts by dipping two fingers between her legs and massaging her through her panties. And fuck, those panties are drenched!

She grips his shoulder, moaning and groaning uncontrollably. He presses against her harder, finding just the right spot to drive her incredibly wild, and she calls out, "Fuck, Castle!" Oh, how he loves her dirty vocabulary!

She reaches down to grab his cock once again, and she's so rough that he has to stop. She stops too. Enough of this titillating play. They can come in different ways later. They can go slow and explore later. They've got all day and night.

At this moment, they can't wait any goddamn longer.

Castle and Beckett need each other NOW.

She unwraps her legs from him, and he reads that as a sign to strip her of those heated panties. She feels relieved and even more excited as he eases them down her thighs, over her knees, and along her legs. They're off, he flings them somewhere, and they're still for a couple moments as his eyes glide over her lower region.

Only her bra remains, and she chooses to take care of that herself.

In an instant, she sits and unclasps her bra. Once off, she dangles it on a finger with a smirk, knowing he's watching her every move. She drops it and scoots to him, noticing his eyes are soaking up her bare breasts.

She meets his eye level, wrapping her arms around his neck. Another shy smile from her, and she says, "I can't believe we do this now."

The feel of her delectable bare breasts against his bare chest almost renders him completely incapable of speech. "Do what," he inquires, sliding his fingers to her hips.

"Castle, you know 'what'."

"Say it anyway." He waggles his eyebrows.

"Sex," she says just before kissing him passionately. He moans enthusiastically at both her word and her tongue entering his mouth. He holds her hips firmly, rocking into her lightly, making her moan deeply. Somehow, he discovers her entrance, teasing it.

She breaks away and moves backwards to resume lying on the pillows. She spreads her legs for him, and he can't breathe. She sternly says, "Get over here. Now!"

He rushes to her, settling on top of her, making them both gasp with relief when his manhood slides into her tight tunnel. He begins moving, pumping her nice and easy, building a pleasurable rhythm. Her hands roam down his back to his rear, forcing him deeper inside her. She groans, his pumping becoming harder – just what she likes and is craving from him.

His hands travel to her breasts, eager to fondle them, knowing she likes it by the quickened breaths and groans she releases. He fingers her nipples, and she throws her head back, moving her hips with his. He pants on her neck, setting her body ablaze. He pinches her nipples, and she cries out, moving faster with him.

She tilts her head down and gives him a couple swift kisses. She spreads her legs more, and her feet aren't even touching the bed. They both groan, and her nails dig into his back. She pants into his neck and can feel the sweat pooling on his skin.

Her inner walls tighten around him, and he exclaims, "Fuck, Kate! We so should've been doing this 4 years ago."

She doesn't know how she can talk, but… "It wouldn't be as good. All that time… The tension built…higher…and…higher."

"I suppose…you're right." He grips her thighs as her legs rise, her feet dangling in the air. He sits up a bit to press her thighs to her upper body and bring her legs over his shoulders. They both groan insanely loudly. What an incredible position this is for them! Especially her. He's deeper inside her, and she's as wide open as can be. It's a win-win.

He thrusts about as fast as possible, holding on tight to the back of her thighs. Her fingers are on his hips, and her walls tighten again as she cries out once…then twice. Almost there.

Her fingers travel to his lower back, piercing his skin. He groans loudly. The fire escalating inside them is nearing eruption. The heat increases. Sweat trickles everywhere. Her walls tighten, and…and…and…

"OHH! AH! AH! FUCK!" An abundance of noises and names being unleashed as they climax together, their bodies shattering. Feels unbelievable. This ecstasy actually exists?

His screams mimic hers, and both want this feeling to last. Their bodies continue moving a few more moments as their passion carries them to afterglow.

They eventually stop, and they let her legs land on the bed. He collapses on her, and she holds him loosely.

Rapid breathing. How can they get enough air? Not even their first time together did they breathe so heavily.

They don't want to come down from this high.

Her fingers comb through his hair as he breathes onto her still-hot skin. He can't move, not even his hands.

"No words…to describe…that," he breathes.

She smiles briefly. "I know. Wow."

A few moments more before he moves off of her and slides under her covers. She watches his every move and joins him, rolling onto her stomach, her head turned to see him. She releases a contented sigh and reaches a hand to his chest, lightly caressing him.

He looks over at her and wonders, "So that's what you're doing while on suspension?"

She smirks and replies, "That. And more." She moves closer to kiss his shoulder. "And it all involves you."

"Mmmm, do I even know what I'm getting myself into?"

She moves even closer, her body partially covering his. "Besides me?" They share a soft, knowing laugh. He should've seen that one coming.

She holds herself up to kiss the spot below his ear and then his satin lips. The kiss is quick yet passionate. Their eyes lock as she breaks from him to purr sexily, "You have no idea."


End file.
